Unguarded Heart
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Damian Spinelli has always had a hard time with love. He has always been the best friend. But what happens when he suddenly has two girls fighting for his affections? In the end who will he choose? Maxie/Leyla/Spinelli
1. Chapter 1,part one

**Unguarded Heart**

**Summary:Damian Spinelli has always had a hard time with love. He has always been the friend,now he finds himself in a triangle with two girls fighting for his affections. In the end,which will he choose? Maxie/Spinelli/Leyla, Speyla,Spixie**

**Disclaiemer:I do not own GH or any of the characters. If I did Matt Hunter would've never existed and girls would be clawing eachother's eyes out for Spinelli!!**

**Chapter One:Jealousy**

Damian Spinelli sat up in his hospital bed,typing on his computer with a smile on his face. The door to his room opened softly and Leyla Mir walked in with a paper bag in her arms. A bouquet of vibrant purple flowers in a crystal vase where in her other hand.

"Hello,Mr.Jackal." She said brightly,setting the bag on the end of the bed and the flowers on his bedside table.

Spinelli gave her his little boyish grin,"Hello Lovely Leyla." He said sweetly,unknowingly flirting with her. She fought the blush she felt,beginning to color her cheeks and smiled back at him. "I got something for you." She said,handing him the bag she held in her hand.

Spinelli took the bag from her curiously and dumped the contents onto his lap after pushing his laptop away. A bottle of orange soda and a bag of BBQ chips spilled onto his lap. Spinelli grinned at Leyla happily,using an arm to pull her into a hug. "You brought The Jackal Nectar of the gods!!"

She laughed at his antics and smiled at him,"It's the least I could do. You ARE a hero after all. I mean you saved Maxie's life."

Spinelli looked at her in surprise,"You know about that?"

Leyla blinked at him in surprise. "No one else has mentioned it?" She asked.

Spinelli shook his head.

"I overheard Maxie telling Robin. She called you her hero." Leyla said.

Spinelli felt giddy all of a sudden. "Maximista talked about me?" He said with a broad grin. Leyla's smile turned into a bit of a frown. She almost regretted mentioning Maxie. What was so special about the blond that made Spinelli love her so much? Why couldn't Spinelli fall for _her?_ He was an amazing guy and she had even pratically told him she was falling for him when she had told him what she looked for in a guy. With a sigh and a shake of her head,she left the room almost running into Maxie on her way out.

**.**


	2. Chapter 1,part two

**Unguarded Heart**

**Chapter One,Part Two**

Maxie watched suspiciously as Leyla hurried out of the room. "What the _hell_ is wrong with her?" She scoffed,icy blue eyes narrowed at the door as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"The Jackal,does not know what troubles the Lovely Leyla." Spinelli said,shrugging his shoulder and looking at the door,Leyla had exited in concern. He hoped nothing was seriously wrong with her.

Maxie noticed his worried look and felt her heart clench painfully. That surprised her. She couldn't possibly be jealous of Leyla could she?

"Are you okay,Maximista? The Jackal can't help but notice you seem a liittle...upset." Spinelli tilted his head to the side and looked at her with his searching green gaze.

"I'm fine Spinelli. _**Your**_ the one in the hospital bed,you shouldn't be worrying about me." The blond fashionista scolded,standing up to fix Spinelli's pillows and run her hand through his short hair.

Spinelli caught her wrist in his hand and pulled her back onto the bed. "Fair Leyla told The Jackal that's healthy. I should be able to go home in a few days!" Spinelli said excitedly.

Maxie smiled at Spinelli happily,throwing her arms around his neck with a small squeal. "Spinel! That's great!" She shrieked,pratically sitting on his lap, blushing a bit.

Spinelli winced at the nickname she had called him. Why couldn't she just refer to him as Spin or Spinelli? Spinel sounded so unmasculine. He wouldn't dare tell her that though. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her he didn't like the nickname she had given him. And besides it was the thought that counted.

Maxie pulled away from him,hands resting on his shoulders. "You know what? As soon as you get out of this dreadful hospital,I'm going to stay at the penthouse and help you recover!" She told him,giving him a million dollar smile.

He swallowed nervously and grinned back. How the hell was he supposed to be under the same roof as her 24/7 without telling Maximista how he felt? "You don't need to do that Maximista! I assure you,I'll be fine." Spinelli told her,hands twisting the blankets.

Maxie just looked at him,"Of course I do Spinelli! You are my best friend and you saved my life. It's only fair that I return the favor. You can't change my mind Spinelli. You know how stubborn I am." She said,smirking.

Spinelli just groaned,knowing there was no way out of this.

The door opened again and Leyla walked in with his medical chart. She looked at Maxie and gave her a fake smile before turning to look at Spinelli,not noticing the glare Maxie threw her. "I just looked over your medical chart and Dr.Drake believes that you can get out of here by tomorrow afternoon.'' She told him giving him a flirty smile.

Maxie watched in disgust as the dark haired nurse openly flirted with Spinelli and Spinelli blushed and flirted right back. Maxie had warned Leyla to stay away from Spinelli and yet Leyla certainly wasn't doing so. But in the back of her mind,Maxie wondered why she was behaving so selfishly. Her friend could date whoever he wanted and yet...she didn't want to share him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Unguarded Heart**

**Chapter 2:Home**

Spinelli was sitting in bed when Leyla came in with a wheelchair. "Are you ready to go home Mr.Spinelli?" She asked,giving him a warm smile.

Spinelli grinned at his friend as she came over to help him out of bed and into the wheelchair. "The Jackal is most thrilled to be able to return to the penthouse and his regretably pink room." He said,holding onto Leyla's shoulder for balance as he softly lowered himself into the chair.

"I'm sure Maxie will be thrilled that your out of the hospital." Leyla said nochantly,walking behind him and resting her slender hands on the handlebars of the wheelchair.

"Maximista told the Jackal that she was going to stay at the penthouse to 'nurse' him back to health." Spinelli said,shrugging his shoulder.

Leyla felt her heart twist at his words. "Oh?" she said lamely. She didn't know what else to say. The girl, the guy she was falling hard for loved was going to be staying with him in his house. Possibly in his room. Anything could happen between the two then. How the hell was she supposed to compete with that? Sure Spinelli flirted with her,but that really didn't mean anything. Spinelli most likely didn't even realize he was doing it.

He nodded nervously. "I guess Maximista feels guilty that I was hit by the car. She always seems to blame herself for everything." He said sadly,keeping his Spinelli speak to a mininium.

Leyla didn't say a word as she pushed his wheelchair out to the nurses' station where Maxie stood talking to Robin.

Maxie looked over Robin's shoulder and caught Spinelli's eye happily. Giving him a big smile, she rushed over to him and wrapped her slender arms around his neck,hugging him.

She straightened back up,blushing with embarassement when she caught everyone staring at her. "What are you all looking at? Haven't you ever seen a girl hug her best friend?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Everyone turned away and Maxie face Spinelli again. "So are you ready for me to take you back to the penthouse?" She asked brightly as she grabbed his overnight bag from his lap and put it over her shoulder.

"He needs to sign himself out first and get directions for how to change his bandage and to find out when his stitches can be removed." Leyla told Maxie,keeping her hands firmly on the bars of the wheelchair.

"_Fine."_ Maxie said gritting her teeth. "Give him his papers so he can do whatever he has to and I can get him out of here and to his bed." She tapped her foot impatiently,waiting for Leyla to do something.

Leyla walked away,clenching her fist. She really wanted to hit that girl. What right did she have to order her around?

About an hour later,Maxie and Spinelli where at the penthouse. Maxie had made Spinelli a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch,and they where watching television as they ate. They were startled by a loud knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is? Maxie asked Spinelli,curiously.

Spinelli shrugged his shoulder and swallowed a mouth full of ham. "The Jackal does not know." He told her,looking at the door as Maxie went to answer it. He certainly wasn't expecting anyone.

Maxie swung the door open only to come face to face with The Slavic Seductress.


	4. Chapter 3

**Unguarded Heart**

**Chapter Three:Confrontation**

Maxie glared at Sasha confrontationally. "What the HELL do you think you are doing here?!" She asked loudly,forgetting all about the orders from the hospital that Spinelli needed peace and quiet.

Spinelli's whole body became still as he watched Maximista and The Slavic Seductress go at it,with wide eyes.

Answering Maxie with a glare,Sasha brushed past her and into the room. Moments later she stood infront of Spinelli,a cruel smile on her face. "I see you made a fast recovery,Mr.Spinelli." She said in a soft voice,giving him a smirk.

"STAY AWAY from him!" Maxie said,standing between the two.

Sasha laughed sardonically. "So do you _always _let your girlfriends fight your battles?" She asked Spinelli,making a move torward him as if to touch him.

Maxie grabbed Sasha. "It would be really unwise to do that,considering Spinelli is friends with Jason. If Jason knew you were here threatening us,he'd make you disappear." Maxie threatened,stamping her foot on the floor,her eyes shot daggers at the woman who stood before her. If looks could kill Sasha would surely be dead.

Spinelli stood up quickly. "Maximista,if the Jackal may interrupt,it would be most unwise to threaten The Slavic Seductress!" Spinelli said pleadingly,trying to pull Maxie over to the sofa.

Sasha smirked once more. "You know,I'd **_Really_** listen to your little boyfriend if I were you. If you stick your nose in where it does not belong there will be many consequences. I don't take threats too well." She said. "You should know that,considering the unfortunate accident,that happened to Mr.Spinelli."

Maxie's eyes widened in realization and she shook her wrist from Spinelli's hand and slapped Sasha with all her might. "You BITCH!" She yelled,knocking the woman to the ground.

Spinelli looked on in horror,knowing he was unable to do anything to stop this,considering he had just had surgery. He silently thanked god when the penthouse door was swung open and Jason ran inside,quickly seperating Sasha and Maxie.

Jason looked at Sasha coldly,"You need to go."he told her dangerously.

"I'll go. But may I give you a word of advise Mr.Morgan? Keep a leash on your little friends. It would be so sad if something were to happen to them." And with those words and a cruel laugh,following it,she was out the door.

Maxie growled in anger and fell back in the sofa cushions next to Spinelli.

Jason turned to look at Maxie and Spinelli. "What the hell were you thinking Maxie?"

Maxie glared at him,eyes darkening. "That bitch threatened us! And not only that,but she sounded as if SHE was the one who hit Spinelli with the car!" I couldn't let her get away with that!" She yelled,harshly.

Jason's blue eyes widened and before Macie or Spinelli knew it,the mob boss had grabbed his keys,got his gun from the lock box in the closet and was heading out the door,only turning back to tell them not to leave the penthouse for any reason and to keep the doors locked.

Spinelli and Maxie were left staring at eachother in stunned silence.


	5. Chapter 4

**Unguarded Heart**

**Chapter Four**

The next morning,Maxie was awakened by the sound of knocking on the penthouse door. Maxie's eyes fluttered open and she turned in the bed to look at Spinelli. He was still sleeping peacefully. Maxie smiled softly before siting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed,padding out of the room and walking downstairs. Getting to the door Maxie put her hand on the door knob and swung it open. The smile fell from her lips and she froze in place when she saw who it was.

Leyla stood there in the doorway staring back at her. "Good morning,Maxie. I just came here to see Spinelli." She said to the petite blond,trying to be polite.

Maxie smirked at her. "Well Spinelli's asleep upstairs,so I guess you are out of luck." She said,beginning to shut the door. Leyla caught it with her foot and nudged her way in to the living room. "Look Maxie,Spinelli is my friend too. And this...is not your house,you can't just order people out." She told her,crossing her arms defiantly.

Maxie's eyes narrowed dangerously and she was about to yell at the girl until she heard footsteps and Spinelli say in a soft voice,"Maximista?"

Spinelli walked down the steps slowly. Looking at Maxie and Leyla curiously. When he was finally downstairs,he looked at Leyla and smiled. "Good morning,Lovely Leyla,what are you doing here so early?" He asked her.

Leyla looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I just came to see you Spinelli. I wanted to see how you were doing." She told him.

"Did you take your pain pills yet Spinelli?" Maxie interrupted,walking over so she stood between Spinelli and Leyla. Spinelli looked at her,green eyes wide in surprise.

"Um..." Spinelli fumbled nervously with his words, looking between the two girls helplessly.

Leyla stepped closer to him,smiling up at him sweetly as her hand reached into the grocery bag on her arm,retrirving a green and white,plastic container. She handed the container to Spinelli then said, "They are cookies. I made them last night and thought I would bring some over for you." She gave him a bright smile.

Maxie rolled her eyes at Leyla's blatant attempt at flirting.

Spinelli leaned in to give Leyla a hug. "The Jackal is most appreciative." He said.

Leyla hugged him back,trying to be careful of his stitches. It felt like butterflies were flying in her stomach. "You don't need to thank me Spinelli." She said. She leaned up to kiss him gently on the cheek,smirking at Maxie over Spinelli's shoulder as she did so. She took a step back slowly,knowing she had to be getting to work. "I had better get going. I have to be at the hospital by eight." She said.

Spinelli put his hand on the small of her back and let her to the door,opening it for her. He hugged her one last time,not realizing that Maxie was staring at them jealously. "Goodbye,Lovely Leyla!" He said,as he shut the door behinfd the girl.

When he turned back around he saw Maxie standing there with her arms crossed under her chest,frowning.


	6. Chapter 5

**Unguarded Heart**

**Chapter Five**

Spinelli looked at Maxie silently,giving her a disappointed look before he walked torwards the kitchen and deposited the container of cookies on the counter,grabbing one and taking a bite from it. Slowly,he headed back into the living room where Maxie still stood with her arms crossed under her breast looking upset. "I heard you and Fair Leyla yelling at one another,Maximista." He told her softly,going over to sit on the sofa and holding a pillow against his chest. He just didn't get it. Why did his friends have to pick fights with eachother? Couldn't they at the very least,_try_ to be civil for him?

Maxie rolled her eyes,sure that he'd soon be scolding her for it.

"The Jackal doesn't understand why you two seem to...**_hate_** eachother so much." Spinelli said with a sigh,rubbing his eyes and shrugging both of his shoulders.

She wouldn't look at him,not wanting him to see her thoughts written in her eyes. She let out a soft huff,not saying a word.

Spinelli's gaze dropped down to the floor. "The Jackal is going to go back to his Regretably Pink Room since you do not wish to speak." He said rather reluctantly,turning on his heel and heading up the stairs. For once since they had become friends,he did not call her Maximista,infact he had not bothered to say her name at all. That was the way Maxie knew her friend was upset with her.

Maxie let out a soft sob as soon as she heard Spinelli's bedroom door shut softly. She sunk back into the sofa cushions with a small,dainty hand over her mouth,trying to control herself. What if she had just cost herself her friendship with Spinelli? She knew that he must be disappointed with her. She had tried keeping a leash on The Bad Blond One but sometimes,like today she couldn't help but revert back to her old self.

Dinner,later that night was awkward. Jason had left to go back to his office for a meeting with Bernie after bringing Spinelli and Maxie chinese take-out. He had noticed that the two were much quieter than usual. Usually,they would be talking eachothers,and his ears off. And yet tonight they had been as silent as church mice,quieter even. Whatever issue it was they were having,he figured they would have it sorted out tonight,once he got back home and yet they didn't. When he walked into the penthouse,Spinelli was sitting indian style on the sofa with his laptop in his lap.

Jason just shook his head and sighed,heading upstairs and to his room. He really couldn't deal with this right now. Not with the threat of a mob war underway.

When Maxie heard Jason's bedroom door slam shut,she crept silently down the stairs and walked torwards the sofa,taking a seat next to Spinelli. She took his laptop from him,closing it softly and setting it on the coffee table,then with one leg curled under her she turned and looked at Spinelli,taking his hand in hers.


End file.
